Blood and Petals
by RBDECEPTICON17
Summary: Story Summary: A not so normal life for a not so normal man in a not so normal time is put at risk...all because of one single thought that he can't seem to rid himself of. (Cover by Anchestor on Tumblr. Give them some love. X3)
1. Part 1-3:The Flower Arrives,

Hello everybody and welcome to another three part fic from yours truly!

I've been looking forward to giving all of you this fic for quite some time now, so I hope that you will all have as much fun reading it as I did writing it for all of you. X3

Disclaimer: Jekyll and Hyde is owned by Robert Louis Stevenson and The Glass Scientists is owned by Sabrina Contugno.

No warnings for this part, but they will come along in later parts. So I guess you could call that your warning for this story.

ENJOY!

* * *

It was the middle of spring for the wonderful city of London, as the sun shone and smiled in the sky. People chatted and walked with other people on every street, the flowers within the parks bloomed beautifully beneath the sunlight and the many shops thrived with customers.

But within one of the many carriages that were travelling through the city's many streets, two men of science; one lanky and one chubby, were returning home from picking up a new exotic flower for their extravagent and fascinating collection, the flower now potted and caged in the thin man's lap.

The trotting of the horse's hooves against the cobblestone road and the loud snapping of the driver's whip filled the carriage, as the men watched the houses and people pass them by before their very eyes, until the carriage finally came to a hault before a large building.

The Society For Arcane Sciences!

"You've really got to wonder how this place is still standing with how much money is needed to keep it alive, Bird!" The thin man cheekilycommented, as he carefully passed the caged flower to his friend and got out of the carriage, a cheerful smirk upon his face while the coat tails of his dark coat swayed in the gentle breeze of spring.

"Isn't it obvious? The good doctor kindly charms the money out of people's pockets, Archer!" Bird jokingly retorted, a hearty laugh escaping him. The bigger man then carefully handed the caged flower back over to Archer and stepped out of of the carriage.

They had worked hard to obtain such a fresh specimen.

Archer quietly held the flower's cage in his hands as he and Bird stared up in honest at The Society, their eyes wandering over the exterior of their large home.

White coloured The Society's walls, while many windows, some of which were covered by soft curtains, decorated the front of the building. At the top of the building, a number of chimneys were puffing out smoke around the red, blue and white flag which swayed proudly in the winds. But if you looked behind the smoke and the union jack, you would behold the insanity in the back. The massive telescope and the other strange pieces of The Society's behind were quite the contrast to the building's front. And to finish the entire place off, The Society For Arcane Sciences' symbol stood; winged and golden, above and in front of the large front double doors of the building.

It was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

And after a moment of admiring their home, the two men finally entered, Bird pushing the doors apart so that his friend could enter without accidently dropping their precious plant, revealing the long and beautifully lit main hall.

They quietly walked down the scientific and macabre hall, eyes darting over the insane items that had been collected by their fellow scientists and put on display beside the crimson carpet, along with the gigantic prehistoric skeleton hanging above them with a fond expression upon their faces.

But as they approached the stairs at the end of the hall, intent on heading straight to their quarters to begin testing and experimenting upon the plant, a number of their fellow scientists rushed over to greet Archer and Bird with happy smiles upon their faces and curious questions upon their tongues.

"What's the name of this plant?"

"What are you planning to use it for?"

"May I borrow some of its petals for my own research?"

Such questions were thrown at the two men at rapid speeds, yet even though they attempted to answer them, the ruckus caused by their arrival had grabbed the attention of another.

A man of great importance to The Society.

The double doors at the top of the stairs were thrown open, grabbing everyones' attention as a dark office and a tall brunette were revealed to them, who stepped outside of the room with his hands behind his back and a curious and soft expression upon his pale face.

"What's going on out here?" The tall bruntte questioned in a soft and cheerful voice, his sparkling ruby eyes looking over them all.

"I'm sorry we disturbed your work, Dr Jekyll, but it seems our return gained the attention of some of our fellow scientists." Bird calmly apologised, smiling a cheerful smile up at the tall brunette as he spoke.

Meanwhile, the good doctor quietly walked down the stairs and over to the small crowd of lodgers, who quickly stepped aside as Jekyll approached the two men, until his ruby eyes finally landed upon the mysterious and precious flower in Archer's hands; tilting his head slightly and pointing a single elegant finger at said flower.

"I presume that this is what you are all so curious about?" Dr Jekyll calmly questioned, his eyes wandering from the flower's plain pot, up the dark green stem and then to the beautiful black and yellow petals that circled around the center three times.

All of the curious lodgers quietly nodded.

"We were trying to explain to them what it was, but they just kept asking us questions faster than we could answer them." Archer explained to the good doctor, though his tone showed no ill will towards his fellow lodgers.

Dr Jekyll looked at Archer, and then at Bird, before taking two steps away from them.

"Well now, Mr Archer, Mr Bird, now that everyone is quiet, please do explain to us what you have brought back with you." The good doctor softly encouraged, smiling a gentlemanly smile at the two men, as the thinner of the two men quietly nodded, stepped forward and began his explaination.

"Well me and Bird had this rare flower shipped in from Japan. Pretty expensive, I know, but it was bloody worth it to get a plant like this. They call this treasure..."

Archer lifted the cage up higher in his hands, allowing the lodgers and Dr Jekyll to get a better look at the potted plant, some of them stepping closer to take a peak through the strong bars of the cage.

"...a Hanahaki Flower. There's a bunch of tales about what it can do to people. Bird and I heard about all of this, and we couldn't help but get our hands on one of these beauties to add to the collection." Archer finished, smirking proudly, while the other lodgers and Dr Jekyll stared in amazement at the mysterious flower.

Everyone continued to stare in awe at the flower for a minute longer, before Archer and Bird finally bid everyone goodbye, quietly walked up the stairs and then entered their botanical quarters. The other lodgers returned to their own quarters not long after that; muttering and gossiping with each other, while Dr Jekyll quietly watched them leave beneath the skeletal giant hanging above him.

Silence fell upon the main hall, as Dr Jekyll smiled at those he had helped, before he turned around and walked back up the few stairs leading upto the double doors of his office.

But as he approached his office...a familiar voice spoke.

 **"What a fascinating flower~ I wonder if yours truly could somehow get a better look at it~"**

Suddenly his shadow began to morph and twist, before splitting apart on the stairs, the good doctor groaning and rolling his eyes at the voice's words, before he quietly walked into his dark and lonely office and closed the doors behind him.

"You're not going near that flower, Hyde." The good doctor sternly retorted as he sat down in his comfortable chair behind his paper and book covered desk. He could have sworn that the name had rang a bell somewhere deep inside his mind, yet he couldn't for the life of him remember from where he had first heard it

Meanwhile, a strange shadow; grinning and chuckling, rushed across the floor of the good doctor's office and over to the fancy mirror next to Dr Jekyll's desk, and after silently peaking it's head out of the floor, the shadow ducked back into the floor and then leaped into the mirror. The glass rippled and swayed like water around it's short form until the shadow was out of sight and inside the mirror.

And a moment later, a short figure slowly faded into the mirror; messy blonde hair, piercing emerald eyes and pale skin like marble, who was dressed up in a green and fancy attire identical to that which was on Dr Jekyll's taller form.

 **"Oh come on, Henry, it's just a flower~ A very beautiful flower, but a flower none the less~"** Hyde purred out, a wide grin stretching his lips as he looked at the good doctor from the cage of a mirror that he resided within.

 **"I mean what could possibly go wrong~?"**

"Hyde you know my answer, and my answer is no. Just forget that flower and allow me to continue my work." Henry firmly retorted through gritted teeth, before he continued on with the work he had left upon his desk.

But at the unwanted answer, the madman pouted in irritation. His emerald eyes narrowed and fixed upon the good doctor's form; wandering up and wandering down, as if to amuse himself with Henry's beautiful body, yet after a moment, an idea suddenly popped into Hyde's mind. His face softened and the grin upon his lips slowly morphed into a warm smile, before he quietly stepped out of the mirror and floated over and around Henry.

His pale skin glowed white, while the madman's ethereal form glowed several shades of green, the wisps at the end of his body trailing behind him and encircling Henry until Hyde was all that the good doctor saw.

 **"Alright Henry. I promise I won't go anywhere near that flower and I won't talk about it anymore."** Hyde softly uttered to the good doctor, who quietly raised his head and stared at the madman with a sceptical look and an eyebrow raised upon his handsome face.

"Really?" He bluntly questioned.

 **"Yes Henry. I'll avoid that flower like the plague if it kills us."**

* * *

The moon had finally risen above the city of London; glowing white and whole, as most of the lodgers residing inside The Society were now in peaceful slumber. It seemed so very quiet within the building, at least when compared to that of the madness that played out during the day, though of course, not everyone would get a peaceful night's sleep.

An eerie green glow illuminated Dr Jekyll's desk as he held up a glass vial to his face and stared intently at it's familiar contents; smoke oozing from the top and bubbles forming and popping at the surface of his sinful concoction, while an unreadable expression painted his tired and pale face.

 **"Come on, doctor, it isn't going to drink itself~"** The madman purred to the good doctor, as he waited with devilish anticipation for the inevitable transformation to take both him and Dr Jekyll by the throat.

Letting out a resigned sigh, and with his ruby eyes and the small bags beneath them illuminated by the glowing formula, Henry gave Hyde one final glance from the corners of his eyes. The doctor's earlier warning about the flower shined in his eyes in that moment, forcing the madman to silently raise his hands up in defense.

And then finally, the doctor quietly consumed the formula, letting it burn his throat as Hyde watched on with an excited grin.

His time to shine had finally arrived!

Familiar fires ignited by the concoction filled the two halves, before something stronger than gravity yanked them apart and then meshed them together; breaking them, combining them and then once again pulling the two halves apart from each other, both of them writhing, screaming and sobbing in agony as the transformation reaped through them.

But after suffering through what felt like death...the two halves finally swapped places.

Panting heavily and opening his eyes, Hyde was now sitting upon his knees as the formula streamed like tears from his eyes and oozed like spit from his slightly parted and grin covered lips, while the doctor now stood and watched Hyde from within the mirror; ruby eyes staring from the corners and his soft lips stretched into a small frown.

Sometimes the agony the madman suffered through whenever they transformed was difficult to witness for Henry, though of course, the good doctor kept quiet about such thoughts. And besides, Hyde probably didn't feel the same way when he watched the good doctor suffer through the same agony.

And after his lungs were filled back up with sweet air, the formula now staining the carpet beneath him, the madman stood up and ran over to their shared closet; plucking out his black and green clothes, changing into them and then throwing Henry's inside the closet.

It was all done with familiarity and energy that the doctor had not failed to notice as he stole glances at Hyde while he dressed himself.

He looked himself up and down twice, felt that he was properly dressed for the occassion, and then sneaked out of the doctor's office; heart racing with excitement and his lips stretched from ear to ear in a grin...only to then turn right towards the single door leading into Archer and Bird's botanical lab.

"Hyde what on Earth are you doing? Go outside now!" Henry hastily snapped, panic and anger thick in his voice, as he rushed across the wall and stood in front of the door; blocking the way and standing his ground.

There was no way he could allow the madman to get near that-!

But Hyde just ignored his prescence, slowly opened the door and then snook inside Archer and Bird's quarters.

The main light was turned off, the two men's exotic plants silent beneath their partly dimmed spotlights, while the lodgers slept peacefully in their big bunk beds on the far right of their garden quarters. Hyde slowly and carefully closed behind himself, his eyes wandering from plant to plant in search of the mysterious flower which had so easily peaked the madman's curiousity.

He could have sworn that the flower was familiar and he was certain that Henry felt the same on the subject.

"Hyde leave this room now! I'm warning you!"

He wanted to know what it was and he would be damned if Henry was going to stop him!

"You need to get out of there now, Hyde!"

The madman's eyes searched and searched and searched, trying to lock upon the flower as he slowly and sneakily moved further and further into the room, while Henry's panicked voice grew louder and louder, filling his mind with warnings and with pleads, yet Hyde continued to ignore them over and over again.

But then finally...Hyde saw what he seeked.

There upon the wooden desk, still trapped inside it's cage and watched under a dim light of it's own was the Hanahaki Flower, it's many small black and yellow petals repeatedly encircling around the center, as Hyde stared in awe at the mysterious flower and then quietly creeped over to Archer and Bird's desk.

"Hyde stop this! Get away from that flower!"

But the madman drew closer and was soon standing in front of the caged flower; silent and curious, the thin metal bars the only thing remaining between Hyde and the flower.

He couldn't help but frown at the state the flower was in; trapped and alone. It so easily pulled at his heart, pity filling Hyde's emerald eyes as he stared sadly at the beautiful Hanahaki Flower.

In a way they were the same.

"Edward please! You've seen the flower, now get out of there!"

But Hyde refused to listen to the doctor. What could a flower possibly do to him? He quietly reached out with one hand and pulled the cage's door aside to peer inside at the flower, even as Henry desperately tried to regain control of their body and pull them away, fear clenching around his heart.

But it was already too late to stop Hyde.

"Such an interesting-"

Every happened so fast after that. The flower blasted its pollen into Hyde's pale face, his mouth and nose suddenly filled wtih the virus as he let out a loud gasp of shock as he hastily backed away from the desk; coughing and coughing, trying to rid himself of the accursed pollen as his emerald eyes tried to glare daggers at the flower when all he could see was a blurry mix of black, yellow and brown.

But within seconds things only grew worse, as his stomach was pierced by a sudden and overwhelming agony, forcing the poor madman to his knees as he clutched at his stomach with trembling hands; tears in his eyes and his teeth digging into his lower lip, yet before he could say or do anything Hyde was forced to violently wretch, his vision growing blurrier and his head growing lighter.

"Oh god! Edward! Edward breathe! Breathe for me! Please!"

He couldn't breathe! He so desperately wanted to breathe but he couldn't stop vomitting and vomitting! He was being squeezed and squeezed until there was nothing left of him to take!

All he could see was an unending red, black and yellow dotted across his vision as he continued to wretch all over the floor, the lights suddenly flashing across his vision as new voices filled his ears, yet before he could realise what was happening around him...unconsciousness finally had the poor blonde in it's vicious and agonising clutches.

The only thing he could make in his final moments of consciousness was Henry uttering a single word; concern and fear filling his voice to the brim.

"Edward!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yes readers, I have once again put my favourite boy in a horrible situation for your entertainment. I do hope that I didn't give too many people a heart attack over that cliffhanger.

Remember to leave your thoughts and feedback in the comment section down below, before you go, and stay tuned for part two of Blood and Petals! X3

BYE! BYE!


	2. Part 2-3:A Danger In Plain Sight,

Welcome back everybody! X3

This is a much longer section than the last part was, but hopefully all of you will all still enjoy the second part of Blood and Petals. And if not, that's okay. X3

Warning: Slightly graphic descriptions of horror and body horror reside within this part. If any kinds of horror make you feel queasy or uneasy, then I would suggest leaving and tuning back in when the final part comes out in the future. For the rest of you who choose to stay, you have been warned.

ENJOY!

* * *

"What exactly do you think did this to him?"

"I don't know."

"Well we need to figure it out soon or Henry will stress himself out for the umpteenth time."

"We already know that, Dr Lanyon! Bird, me and everyone else here don't want to stress Dr Jekyll anymore than you do!"

"Don't raise your voice at-!"

"Quiet everybody, Mr Hyde is waking up!"

Groaning in pain, the madman slowly opened his eyes and stared up at all the silent and blurry figures surrounding him. His stomach was filled by a dull ache and his head felt like a light cloud. Hyde blinked repeatedly, his vision slowly clearing until the blurry figures morphed back into their true forms.

All of the lodgers, Rachel and...Lanyon...were surrounding him as he was now lying upon something much softer than the hard floor that he remembered passing out upon. The lodgers and Rachel's features expressed concern while Lanyon's expressed polite indifference. Hyde simply stared up at them all, a confused expression upon his pale face.

"Where...Where am I...?" The madman questioned; throat painfully dry and voice raspy and weak. His words would have almost gone unheard if it hadn't been for the fact that everyone was standing quite close to him.

He could feel Henry's prescence within the room and control was still within his grasp, so at least they hadn't accidently switched bodies while he had been unconscious.

"You're in the medbay, Mr Hyde. Archer and Bird found you lying passed out in their room in a pool of your own blood, so they brought you down here so we could take care of you." Rachel calmly and softly explained, Hyde turning his head to look up at his friend as she spoke. He could hear the worry in her voice.

But after listening to her words; realisation flashed across his face and a long and irritated groan left his lips.

"You have got to be kidding me. I didn't get to have any fun, because I was lying unconscious in here?!" Edward weakly gritted out, frustrated, his face quickly growing red with anger.

But a moment later, a familiar shadow slowly manifested upon the wall behind Hyde; looming over the madman's bed and frowning down at him, a worried expression upon the shadow's face.

"You shouldn't have gone near that vile flower, Hyde." Henry softly scolded, his arms folded over his chest.

The good doctor then let out a quiet and sad sigh.

"Then again, I should have done more to stop you from putting yourself in danger." He quietly muttered, though it seemed that he was talking more to himself than to Hyde. But the madman just rolled his eyes and tried to sit up upon the medbay bed, ignoring his shadowy counterpart.

He really didn't need Jekyll reminding him that he had fucked up.

"Don't move, Mr Hyde, you'll only make yourself feel worse!" Rachel hastily warned, stepping closer towards him to try and block him off.

But Edward didn't listen and continued to get out of bed. He wanted to get out of The Society and make up for the precious time he had lost because of that stupid-! Suddenly, Hyde was harshly struck by a familiar agony consuming his stomach, while a horrid concoction forced its way up his dried throat and left him with no choice but to violently vomit all over the floor. Loud gasps filled the medbay as everyone hastily backed away in shock, while Rachel ran from Edward's side and grabbed a nearby bucket; bringing it back over and handing it to Hyde, who yanked the bucket out of her hands and continued to loudly vomit profusely against his will into the bucket; body trembling, tears spilling and shaking hands clutching the bucket tightly.

But eventually, and after retching a few more times, the horrid agony in his stomach finally dulled, along with the poor blonde's vomiting and trembling, and a moment later, he was lying across the bed; panting, pale and dehydrated, while the bucket clattered upon the floor and splashed its contents across it.

All eyes, including Henry's own, darted to the gross spillage; jaws dropping to the floor, eyes widening to the size tea cup saucers and gasps filling the short silence within the medbay.

Petals.

Black and yellow petals were scattered about the vile vomit...and the good doctor finally realised something.

"Wait! I've got it!" Henry suddenly exclaimed, an epiphany lighting up above his head, while the young cook hastily rushed out of the room to collect some water for the poor madman.

But as Henry looked down at Edward, the good doctor's mouth open as if he were about to speak, he saw the terrible state that the poor blonde was now in. He wasn't in a well enough state to leave the medbay yet.

The good doctor quickly shut his mouth and returned to watching the scene play out beneath him, as if he were watching one of the plays from his childhood, as eventually Rachel returned; a small tray filled with glasses in her hands and a determined expression upon her slightly sweat stained face.

Hyde was now back under the bedsheets thanks to some of the lodgers' assistance; his eyes half lidded and his face paler than normal, as he looked up at Rachel and let a small and grateful smile come to his sick stained lips.

"Here you go...Mr Hyde...drink some water and...you'll feel better." Rachel cheerfully uttered between soft pants, while she carefully placed the tray upon the bedroom drawer beside Edward's medbay bed.

"Thanks." He quietly muttered back; voice raspy and weak, before he grabbed the first glass he could reach and began to quickly consume each of them without another word.

One by one each of the glasses were emptied, and soon a touch of colour returned back to Hyde's face and his throat slowly transformed from dry as a dessert to wet and functional again. He almost looked like he wasn't extremely ill and in quite a bit of pain. But as he downed the last glass of water, a long and pleased sigh leaving his lips as he pulled the glass away from his mouth, Dr Lanyon stepped forward and stood next to the madman; his hands intertwined behind himself, his back standing as straight as an arrow and his eyes staring sternly down his big nose at Hyde.

"Are you finally going to tell us your reasons for being inside Mr Bird and Mr Archer's quarters last night, Mr Hyde?" The older doctor asked; calm and respectable...until the madman's name was spoken and venom was spilled onto Lanyon's tongue.

Edward quietly placed the empty glass back upon the tray and then locked eyes with the other man.

"I was only a little curious about their new plant, Lanyon. Is it oh so wrong to be curious about new things?" The madman retorted through gritted teeth, a small smirk upon his face as he narrowed his eyes at the other man.

Unlike Lanyon, Hyde wasn't going to waste his time trying to hide his dislike from him, nor would he waste his time trying to be subtle about it.

But while the two men glared daggers at one another, Henry let out a long groan and rolled his eyes, his arms folded across his chest as he stared down at them. He knew all too well that Robert hated his connection to a supposedly horrible man like Hyde, and in turn, Henry also knew that Hyde hated his best friend's very existance, maybe even more than he hated the good doctor. If it weren't for his connection with both of them, Henry was certain that they would have murdered each other without a second thought.

"Well I would suggest that you avoid going anywhere near any of the lodgers' quarters from now on. I'm certain that neither of us want to worry Dr Jekyll, do we?" The older doctor sternly warned, yet as Hyde opened his mouth to make a snarky retort and put Lanyon in his place, Henry finally had enough and hastily spoke up.

"Don't say a word, Hyde. There's no use wasting your time arguing with Robert when there is a more pressing matter to deal with right now." Henry firmly ordered of his unwell counterpart.

And after a moment longer of the madman's mouth remaining open like that of a gaping fish, Hyde quickly snapped his mouth shut and gave Lanyon nothing but silence and a glare as his only answer. The older brunette scowled, before he turned his back to Hyde and then walked away and out of sight.

Edward then finally addressed his shadowy counterpart.

 _ **'So what exactly is this more pressing matter you speak of, my dear doctor?'**_ He questioned through their mental connection.

"Ridding us of whatever illness that is ailing my body."

The madman mentally raised an eyebrow and slowly moved his gaze upto the shadow looming over his body. It was a shadow that only his eyes could look upon, his emerald eyes filled by a mix of curiousity and hope as his and Henry's eyes silently met in that moment.

 ** _'Firsty; our body, Jekyll.'_**

Henry rolled his eyes and didn't bother with a retort.

 _ **''And secondly; what do you want me to do? We can't exactly do anything in here without instantly raising their suspicions.'**_

But at the madman's question, one side of Henry's lips twitched and rose into a small half smirk, a challenge shining in his shadowy eyes.

"You are a persistant man, Mr Hyde, so i'm sure it won't be too difficult for you to get us out of the medbay and back to my office. Correct?" The good doctor explained, the challenge in his eyes now thick in his voice. He was happily daring Hyde to prove his words to be true.

The madman couldn't help but let a wide smirk stretch his lips from ear to ear, before he slowly sat up upon the medbay bed and once again attempted to leave it.

 _ **'Yes, and I accept your challege, Jekyll~'**_

Hyde's shoes soon touched the cold floor, before the madman pushed himself off of the bed and stood up before all the lodgers and the young cook, Rachel hastily stepping in front of the madman.

"Mr Hyde, you need to lay down and wait for Dr Jekyll to come and help you." She desperately begged of him, worry thick in her voice as the lodgers nodded in agreement.

"She's right, you know?" Bird uttered; his arms folded in front of his chest and his eyes staring at the madman through his small glasses.

"Yeah, so don't bother being a persistant basterd for once, Hyde, and get back in bed." Griffin gritted out as he glared at Hyde.

But unsurprisingly, he didn't listen to any of them as he quietly and slowly walked away and over to the wooden double doors of the medbay. Hyde was determined to get out of there and away from their gazes. He paused in front of the doors, the unwell blonde keeping himself steady by gripping the two shiny door knobs tightly with his pale and slightly shaking hands.

"I'll go to him myself, and if any of you dare to disturb us when not asked for, i'll be sure to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget when i'm feeling better!" The madman angrily snapped, narrowing his eyes at all of them from over his shoulder.

And with those last warning words, and as the medbay fell silent, Hyde opened the doors and finally walked out of the room and up the insanely decorated main hall. Out of their sights, the unwell blonde speed walked over to Henry's office without a single care for the dull pain inside his stomach, while the shadow of the good doctor followed him across the large hall, up the stairs and into his poorly lit office.

But after he closed the doors behind him, Hyde leaned against them; panting raggedly and breathing heavily, while the dull pain in his chest now began to throb with every breath of air that he swallowed.

It was as if his own heart had suddenly turned against him.

After finally catching his breath, the madman slowly walked over to Henry's desk and began to quietly work on recreating the HJ7 formula, while Henry watched on from the mirror. He patiently waited for them to switch places again. The ingredients were soon mixed together, and after adding the special salt to the mix, the formula glowed an eerie green glow and bubbled at the surface while green smoke almost consumed the madman's form.

It was finally ready for consumption.

Hyde didn't waste a second and hastily drank it down; the formula burning his throat and filling his veins, before familiar fires ignited inside his stomach and a vicious agony forced the madman to drop the vial and collapse upon the floor; coughing, sobbing and crying, while he held his head in his hands as he curled up and writhed in agony on the office floor. Their souls came together, were torn apart and then violently shoved into opposite directions until Hyde had found the mirror and Henry had found their shared body. And with that, the familiar yet unhinged agony finally came to a swift and merciful end.

When Henry finally opened his eyes, his somewhat dark office surrounded him, while the formula dribbled from his mouth and spilled from his eyes as he panted and breathed heavily in a shaking ball upon the floor. He could feel a dull pain inside his chest, yet Henry couldn't feel that there was anything truly wrong with him.

After finally catching his breath and wiping away the remnants of the formula from his face, Henry stood up and turned around, staring at his unwell counterpart with a professional but soft expression upon his face. Hyde was paler than normal; his body slightly hunched over and his arms wrapped around his stomach, while he stared back at Henry with pain in his dull emerald eyes.

"Lie down on the couch for me, Hyde. I need to take a look at you." The good doctor softly ordered.

Edward nodded and then slowly stepped out of the mirror, his body solidifying slightly as his body passed through the glass, and over to the comfortable and warm couch, sighing softly as he rested flat upon it.

Henry frowned, watching the poor madman almost walk at a snail's pace, before he quickly turned around and began to search through all the dusty and potion filled cabinets of his office; opening, peeking inside and then closing them all again.

 _'I'm certain that I left my old journal somewhere in here.'_ He thought to himself, cursing under his breath with every failure he had uncovered within his many cabinets.

It had to be hidden somewhere in his office! There was no possible way he could have lost it!

But he was unsuccessful with the cabinets and so he hastily rushed back over to his desk, yanking open both drawers. He peered inside the right one, but found no sign of his journal, and then peered inside the left drawer; his heart fluttering with joy and a long sigh of relief leaving his lips.

It was there, poking out from underneath papers and other items Henry had placed inside the drawer over time. His old journal. It was covered by a thick layer of dust and was bursting at the seams with knowledge, though thankfully it appeared to still be in one piece like he had left it all those years ago.

The good doctor hastily grabbed his journal, placed it upon his desk and then opened it.

Page after page was looked over and disease after disease was detailed upon the many pages of his journal. He was searching for one single word.

 **Hanahaki**

And as he searched through his journal, his ears are filled by the violent coughing and gasping of his poor counterpart as the madman tried to breathe, tried to suck as much oxygen as possible. But the invisible and unyielding hands around Edward's neck made it nearly impossible for him to breathe, its fingers tightening around his throat and its sharp claws digging deep into his skin.

His body shook with fear and strangled cries for help filled his throat, bubbling desperately and demanding freedom...yet he held them back. He would not dare beg or plead for Henry's help!

That unending agony would never make him; The Spirit of London At Night, yield before anyone and that was final!

Soon Henry stopped upon two specific pages, where a beautiful sketch of a familiar flower and explainations of a horrid illness resided. He then picked up his journal and ran over to the couch; kneeling at Edward's side and placing the still open journal upon the floor.

"It's going to be alright, Hyde." He reassured, a soft but professional tone to his words, before he slowly outstretched his hand and attempted to run his soft fingers through Edward's messy blonde hair.

But the madman violently pulled himself away from Henry's comforting touch, even as a large part of him yearned and begged for it. He wanted to feel those delicate fingers running themselves through his hair and easing his pain, yet Hyde's pride wouldn't allow it, and so he shot an irritated yet unintimidating glare at Henry.

He tried to try and calm himself down and level out his breathing, but it didn't take very long for his mouth to suddenly be filled with a familiar bile, forcing him to once again vomit more Hanahaki petals all over the floor; tears spilling from his eyes and his body trembling violently.

The good doctor yelped and hastily pulled his journal to his chest before Hyde's vomit could ruin it.

Holding the open book against his chest, Henry stared with pitying eyes at his poor counterpart, while his heart ached within him. But that didn't make any sense.

He had dealt with many patiences in the past, too many to count and many closer to death than Edward was, yet seeing his counterpart; tears overflowing in his eyes and his body trembling in agony, just seemed to easily snap his heart in two as if it were a fragile twig.

Henry thought that he had put it all behind him. It would never happen. But why had it chosen now of all times to come back?

After the poor madman had finally stopped vomiting, the floor now stained by puke and petals, the good doctor slowly outstretched one of his hands toward Edward again. Comforting his sick patients always seemed to make them feel relaxed and safe, which made helping them so much easier.

"Hyde. Everything's going to be fine." Henry softly cooed to his unwell counterpart.

Hyde once again tried to pull himself away from the good doctor's touch. But he was too slow this time. Henry's fingers had no trouble finding their way into his messy blonde hair; stroking slowly and caressing gently. For a moment, Edward lay silently tense upon the couch and kept his tear filled eyes shut.

 _'Don't give in! Just don't give in! I can get through this without his comfort!'_

But it felt so nice to finally feel those fingers touching him in such an intimate fashion.

A moment later, his breathing was still an issue as he slowly opened his eyes and stared up into Henry's caring rubies. Hyde thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt to give in this one single time. And so he did just that, moving his head up slowly and into Henry's touch, allowing the good doctor to comb his fingers through his messy mop of hair, the madman's breaths remaining uneven and ragged as he did so.

"Deep breaths, Hyde. Don't panic and just take deep breaths for me now, okay?" Henry quietly cooed, a reassuring smile upon his soft lips as he stared into his poor counterpart's watery eyes.

Edward's heart weakly fluttered at that beautiful smile, the madman quietly nodding his head before beginning to take deep but shaky breaths; tears rolling down his pale face and his lungs burning with every breath he took. When the good doctor saw those tears, he quietly moved his hand out of the poor madman's hair and gently wiped them away until his thumb was wet and Hyde's eyes were momentarily drained of tears.

He then slowly pulled his hand away and grabbed the still open journal held against his chest. Edward let out a whine at the loss of Henry's touch. The good doctor pulled his journal upto his face and finally looked over the information he desired.

"The Hanahaki Disease, or to translate, The Flower Coughing Disease, is a disease based within Asian countries such as Japan. The flower can easily be identified by its yellow and black petals." Henry softly and quietly muttered.

His eyes ran over line after line, detailing the numerous stages that lied before them. Reading through the stages of the disease was no different to when Henry had done so in the past...until he came to the final stage and beyond.

After death finally takes the victim away, the vile Hanahaki flower will continue to grow within their corpse; roots and petals filling their heart, their throat and their lungs, while the flower itself will blossom and burst out of their chest, before beginning the slow process of covering up the victim's body with more Hanahaki Flowers, until the victim is nothing more than an unmoving energy source for a disgusting Hanahaki Bush that will inevitably consume whatever is left of them.

And if Henry didn't save Edward now...then that would be the nightmarish fate that they had to look forward to.

The good doctor quickly closed the book, placed it aside and then outstretched his hands towards Edward. But then he paused, waiting to hear any kind of protest from his counterpart. Hyde said nothing and simply continued to take deep and pained breaths as he stared at Henry.

Henry smiled at him and then carefully began to undress Edward; unbuttoning buttons and pulling off each item of clothing, until he was left in nothing but his shoes and underwear.

But once his body is revealed to him, Henry let out a loud and horrified gasp, yanked his hands away and covered his mouth, his eyes as wide as saucers as he stared in horror at the poor madman.

 **"How...How bad is it...? Jekyll...?"** The poor madman asked between deep and pained breaths.

But Henry said nothing and continued to stare at his counterpart's almost naked body. An inky blackness was flowing from head to toe through Edward's veins, while blueish and yellowish splotches were littered across his chest...right above where the madman's poor heart was.

The disease was into its third stage.

Henry could barely tear his eyes away from the disaster Hyde's body had become. But after a minute longer of staring, he heard Edward's voice, asking him how bad it was again. His voice snapped the good doctor out of his horrified trance and back behind his professional facade.

"It isn't good, Hyde, but I can assure you that you will be cured before this day is finished." Henry calmly explained to his unwell counterpart, a small but reassuring smile upon his face, before he quickly grabbed his journal and began to silently search for the details of the cure.

He was now determined more than ever to keep them both out of Death's cruel clutches.

It didn't take long for him to find what he had written all those years ago; four ingredients for the cure, the amount of each ingredient and even how to create the cure without running the risk of it blowing up in his face. But he had always hoped that he would have never haqd to use such information ever again, yet it seemed that the odds were once again stacked upon another's side. Death's side.

The list of ingredients went thusly:

-Five petals from an Ambrosia Flower.

-Five petals from an Anemone Flower.

-Five petals from an Acacia Flower.

-Five drops of blood taken from the one connected to the feelings of one sided love that the victim is suffering from.

 _'What? Hyde is...in love? But who could he have fallen for?'_ The good doctor pondered to himself, his eyes wide and his mouth agape in shock. The thought of Hyde suffering through unreturned feelings not only tugged at Henry's heart strings...but also managed to sneak a little glimmer of hope past his mask and into the good doctor's ruby eyes.

The good doctor quickly looked Edward over. The madman was breathing a little better than before, yet the bruises appeared to have multiplied behind Henry's back, painting the pale skin of Hyde's chest purple, blue and yellow. And after he had finished looking Edward up and down, Henry stood up, closed his journal and then quietly ran over to the double doors of his office.

 **"Where...are you...going?"** Hyde questioned between deep breaths as he slowly raised his head and looked at his counterpart, confused.

"I need to grab the cure's ingredients, Hyde. I promise that I won't be gone long." Henry calmly explained, throwing one last reassuring smile at Hyde before he quickly exited his office.

However, when he closed the door and was about to descend the stairs, he found Rachel and the lodgers waiting at the bottom of them; concerned and silent. All of their eyes gleamed with the exact same question. They all wanted some answers.

The good doctor let out a soft sigh and smiled down at them all.

"Mr Hyde is going to be alright, everyone, but I need some of you to bring a few items to me so that I can help him." Henry calmly explained, before he began to give out orders and send all of them on their ways.

Archer and Bird were sent back to their quarters to grab the fifteen petals which the cure desired. Rachel and another lodger were sent to the kitchen to grab more glasses of water for when Hyde became dehydrated again. As for the remaining lodgers, they were all told to return to their quarters and to wait until Henry informed them that the poor madman was finally cured.

After that, everyone left the main hall without a word and quickly got to work, while the good doctor quickly ran back into his office and closed the doors behind him.

 _'Now I just need the five drops of blood. But where on Earth will I find whoever Hyde has fallen for? Hmm...maybe it's that man or that woman he usually hangs about with? Or maybe it could be Cutthroat-?'_

As Henry pondered over such a question, strange and child-like sounds suddenly began to echo through his office, making him almost jump out of his skin as he hastily turned to stare at the source of such sounds...only to find his counterpart; laughing and writhing, an expression of painful delirium upon his tear stained face as he let out squeals and mewls between bursts of hysterical laughter.

Henry stared in complete disbelief at Edward; eyes wide and jaw dropped upon the floor. The Spirit of London At Night had suddenly been reduced to a child?! He walked over and stood beside his counterpart, staring down at him with confused expression upon his face. But the madman just stared back up at Henry, a small and innocent smile upon his pale face as giggles spilled forth from his now chapped lips.

 **"How do you sparkle so muuuuuch? You're like a huuuuuuuge penny!"** Edward curiously and cheerfully questioned; his words slurred and his head tilting from side to side.

Henry's jaw once again dropped, unfinished words spluttering out of his mouth as his mind scrabbled for an explaination as he stared silently at Edward...until a spark of realisation finally flashed in his eyes.

The squealing and the mewling.

The uncontrollable giggling and laughter.

The child-like tone to his speech.

Edward was now going through delirium and they were running out of time!

The thought quickly had Henry shaking his head and gripping his journal tightly, before he knelt down at Edward's side and gently cupped the poor madman's cheek, turning his head to look him in the eyes.

"I need to know who you love, Hyde. Their blood is important and the cure needs it." Henry quickly and calmly explained, a crack or two upon his professional mask as he spoke.

But Edward simply shook his head.

 **"Nuuuuu, that's a secret! You don't share secrets!"**

Suddenly, Edward's eyes began to flutter closed and he let out an admittedly adorable giggle, while at the same time, he looked ready to drift off into unconsciousness. But Henry was quick to notice. Within seconds, his hands were upon Edward's shoulders and he was gently shaking his delirious counterpart back into the land of the living, the blonde's eyes shooting open and a weak gasp of surprise leaving him.

"Please Hyde, you have to tell me who you've fallen in love with, otherwise I won't be able to help you." The good doctor begged, worry breaking through his professional mask and leaking into his voice.

But instead of giving an answer...Edward's attention was grabbed by Henry's eyes.

 **"Do you have rubies for eyes? They look so shiny and pretty and red. Sooooooo much red!"** Edward curiously slurred out. He giggled and laughed aloud and then slowly raised his hands and weakly clapping them together.

 **"Henry has rubies for eyes! Henry has rubies for eyes! Henry has rubies for eyes!"**

Over and over those words were repeated, the delirious blonde slowly clapping his hands together between his exclaimations, leaving Henry to let out a long and exasperated sigh as he rested his head in his hands, shaking his head out of frustration. He truly hoped that that delirious state passed by shortly.

"How am I supposed to save your bloody life if you won't- Huh?"

Henry slowly raised his head out of his hands and stared at Edward; surprised yet confused. He suddenly felt a pair of familiar hands resting upon his head, while gentle and curious fingers slowly ran themselves through his soft and short brown hair.

Neither of them dared to utter a word, subconsciously stretching the moment out as Edward continued to run his fingers through Henry's hair and Henry continued to stare deep into Edward's slightly dim emerald eyes.

But after a sweet minute of blissful silence passed, a weak voice spoke.

 **"You have such soft hair...and really shiny eyes too."** Edward whispered, a small smile coming to his lips. A dark blush covered Henry's cheeks and his heart secretly and passionately fluttered within his chest at those words.

But seconds later, he asked the same question for the third time in a row, hoping to finally put an end to their conversation. His professional mask was now stained by more thin cracks than before he had left his office.

However, once the question made it to Edward's ears, he pulled his fingers out of Henry's hair, and then as quickly as he was able, cupped Henry's cheeks and pulled his counterpart's face closer to his own; a wide and happy smile on his lips and an affectionate but weak sparkle in his eyes.

And then finally...Edward gave Henry his answer.

 **"It's you! I love you, Henry! I love you! I love you, Henry Jekyll!"** He happily exclaimed, a large weight lifted off of the madman's shoulders as he proclaimed his love again and again and again.

But seconds later, that same weight came crashing back down upon his fragile and flower infected heart.

And with it, Edward's proclaimations quickly came to a screeching hault; his chapped lips snapping shut and his expression of joyful delirium crumbling away, revealing pain and even horror at his own proclaimation.

Hyde cursed himself and lowered his head back onto the couch; his heart racing, more bruises staining his chest and his pained and shaky breaths now once again filling the office. But Henry just stared down at him, surprised, his body frozen in complete shock as the words echoed over and over inside his head and rang inside his ears.

 _'You...You fell for me...?'_ The good doctor thought, his heart fluttering inside his chest.

But a moment later, and as Edward was holding back tears, Henry blinked and shook his head. He then quietly stood up with his journal in hand. Henry knew that it was cruel of him to give Edward nothing but silence, but they were already running out of time. And after fixing his mask, he turned his back to the poor madman and walked over to his desk and placed his open journal upon it.

 _'I need to save him. I need to save both of us. I'm sorry but I must put this first.'_

And with that thought, Henry attempted to run around his office, attempted to grab his old alchemical equipment and attempted to place them upon his desk. Or at least he would have done that...if not for the knock at the door that suddenly echoed through his office. The good doctor groaned and stomped over to the door, yanked it open and poked his head out, his body blocking out his office from view as he stared at his visitors, ready to shout.

But it was only Archer, Bird, Rachel and the lodger who had been helping her at the door.

Archer and Bird were holding three small cups, each containing five fresh petals within them, while Rachel and the lodger were both carrying small trays, both covered by glasses of water.

But Henry didn't allow them inside his office.

Instead he simply gave them a grateful and honest smile, grabbed the three cups, balancing them in his hands, before running back to his desk. He then did the same with the two trays of water, though he quickly thanked the four of them for their help, before finally closing the door.

Once the door was closed, the four helpers walking away not long after, Henry carried the glasses of water over to Edward, placed them next to the couch and handed one to him. Edward silently accepted the glass and slowly drank the cool water. And once again, Henry said nothing. Instead he stood up and finally began to collect his old alchemical equipment.

First he collected his distilling equipment from one of his cabinets. He had not used it in quite some time. He held it carefully as he rushed back to his desk and gently placed the equipment upon said desk. After giving the distilling equipment a quick once over, Henry moved onto his stone mortar and stone pestle, pulling both of them out of another cabinet. He then quickly returned to his desk and placed them upon it.

The good doctor was certain that he had everything now.

Grabbing the three small cups, Henry dropped the fifteen petals into the mortar, each of them swaying down into the stone cup. He then grabbed the pestle. And while he held the mortar in place, Henry hastily crushed the colourful petals into mush; his expression one of focus and his fingers wrapped tightly around the pestle, while Edward's sobs, grunts and whimpers of agony echoed inside his office and rang horribly in his ears.

Once the petals were nothing but mush, Henry placed the pestle aside, pulled the thermometer out of the distilling flask at the beginning of the equpiment. The petal mush was then dumped into the flask and the thermometer was pushed back into the distilling flask. Seconds later, the burner was turned on; the flame burning hot beneath the flask and boiling the trapped petal mush.

Now Henry could only watch and wait, leaving him with no choice but to listen to the poor madman's pained and saddening words, his weak voice filling his ears.

 **"Please...hurry up...fucking please. It's getting worse...fuck please. Please...make it stop...make it stop...I want it to fucking...stop."** Edward weakly pleaded between pained sobs and deep breaths, his cheeks visibly wet and his emerald eyes overflowing with tears as he spoke.

"I promise you'll be okay, Hyde. You're going to be okay." Henry softly reassured; his hands clenched and shaking upon his desk, his eyes shut tight and his words filled with uncertainty.

He didn't even know if his words were true...

After a couple minutes, the boiled petal mush finally gave off vapours, which flowed into the glass condenser line, condensing it until the petal extract finally dripped and dripped into the receiving flask at the end of the distilling equipment. Henry watched the receiving flask closely, until the dripping finally ceased, the good doctor turning off the burner and grabbing the flask. He then placed the petal extract into one of the small cups and ran around to the other side of his desk.

Placing the cup back down, Henry opened one of his drawers and carefully pulled out a small but sharp needle, and then quietly closed the drawer.

Five drops of _his_ blood.

The final ingredient that the cure required.

He spun his left hand around, and after taking a deep breath, he pushed the needle into the bare pad of one of his fingers. Henry quickly stifled a pained whimper as the sharp metal pierced his skin, drawing a thin little trickle of blood from his finger.

And a few seconds later, Henry hastily yanked the needle out and threw it aside. He then hovered his bleeding finger above the small cup; watching closely and counting five drops. Once five drops were in the cup, and ignoring the minor injury upon his finger, Henry grabbed a stirring rod out of one of his desk drawers and quickly mixed the blood and petal extract together.

But seconds after he had started stirring, loud coughs suddenly filled his office; profuse and pained, before the horrid sound of vomit forcing itself out of Edward's poor throat and splattering across the floor reached Henry's ear.

And when the good doctor finished the cure and ran over to the poor madman's side, ready to finally put the nightmare behind them and end Edward's agony, he froze and almost dropped the cure at the horiffic sight before him; face paling, eyes widening and a loud gasp of horror leaving Henry's lips.

Smaller Hanahaki Flowers; slowly growing and slowly blooming, were practically consuming Edward's mouth as if it were a fleshy plant pot. Tears were streaming down his deathly white face. The skin above his heart had been completely turned eerie yellow and deep brown by the hundreds of bruises that now covered his chest like a twisted painting created by Death's brush. And the black ooze flowing through his veins, poisoning them with its vile presence, was rapidly spreading, drawing dangerously close to the madman's flower infested heart.

The final stage had finally arrived to claim him.

Edward stared up at Henry through watery and bloodshot emerald eyes.

 _ **'Henry...please...help me. Please...i'm sorry...for everything i've done...to you. Please...please make it stop...I don't want to die...I don't want to die...I don't want either...of us...to die.'**_ He begged through their connection, his words getting weaker with every beg that he uttered.

 _'It's going to be okay, Edward, just calm down, I have the cure right here.'_

Henry's tone was practically teetering upon the verge of falling into panic and fear, tears welling up in his ruby eyes.

But he didn't let them fall...not yet.

Henry quickly knelt down beside Edward; holding the cup in his right hand and outstretching his left hand towards his terrified counterpart, his professional mask covered by millions of thick cracks. But Edward could just barely see what was playing out before him, his whole body screaming pleads of mercy, crying out for him to finally let consciousness slip out of his hands!

His eyes fluttered open and then fluttered closed, fluttered open and then fluttered closed. His vision grew blurred and wet. Colours merged and Henry's body and the objects surrounding said body became nothing but incoherent shapes. Edward tried to move, but his limbs felt as if they were suddenly made of stone; heavy and useless. He tried to utter a word, tried to let out a cry for mercy, but it all came out as a garbled mess of guttural and muffled sounds, while the horrid taste of the small Hanahaki Flowers consumed his taste buds.

It hurt! It hurt so fucking much! Why couldn't it just stop, why couldn't it just end already?!

And eventually, Edward's eyes closed and the world went dark, his body and his mind finally giving into sweet sweet unconsciousness...yet he still heard the poor doctor's voice.

"No...no no no no, Edward wake up! Wake up please! You need to drink this! You need to!"

"Please Edward! Please, i'm sorry I didn't try harder to stop this, but please wake up! Come back, Edward!"

"EDWARD!"

The mask had finally shattered and the tears had finally fallen.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Did anyone notice what the flowers mentioned in the cure have in common? What did you think of my take on the Hanahaki Flower and the Hanahaki Disease? Have you enjoyed the fic so far?

I apologise for this second cliffhanger and I promise that the third part will make up for it.

Now of course, don't forget to leave all your answers to these questions and more in the comment box below, before you go!

BYE! BYE!


	3. Part 3-3:That'll Help Them See The Light

Hello and welcome to the final part of Blood and Petals, ladies and gentlemen!

This is a shorter part than the last one, but I do hope that it will be a satisfying ending for all of you lovely readers.

ENJOY!

* * *

A starry night sky had fallen over London.

Hours had passed since those cries of panic had echoed through The Society from Dr Jekyll's office.

Now all the lodgers were sleeping, leaving only silence to fill the many dark and empty corridors as they slept. But was the silence made from sorrow or from relief? From outside the building, it would have been impossible to tell.

Dr Jekyll's office was quiet.

Henry was finishing the remains of his work for the day; eyes staring down at the papers and his body hunched over the desk. The curtains of his office were pulled over the window, shielding him from moonlight. But even though the moonlight could not touch his office, it was not cloaked in bloodied darkness...for Henry was not alone.

The middle cabinet behind him glowed with ethereal light as a single soul tried to sleep at the center of it.

His alter ego...Edward Hyde.

Fortunately, while he was alive and well, the accursed flower had met its end earlier that day before the barrel of Sinnett's flamethrower; burning and smoltering, until nothing but ashes remained. Henry wouldn't allow another living soul to be harmed by the Hanahaki Flower ever again.

The nightmare was over and the horror was destroyed.

However, even though the lodgers were relieved, the two men had survived and everything finally seemed to be well again...both Henry and Hyde were now surrounded by a new and intense aura.

And they were too afraid to address it aloud.

Silence consumed Dr Jekyll's office as he finally finished his work and Hyde rested painlessly within the cabinet, yet their thoughts were focused elsewhere; one's thoughts far away from work and the other's thoughts far away from much needed sleep.

Letting out a soft sigh, Henry rested back in his chair and slowly ran his fingers through his hair, eyes fixed upon the couch for the hundredth time. And for the hundredth time, since he had cured Edward and waited him to awake from unconsciousness, his mind ran back to his sudden confession.

He had panicked and he had worried. He had thought he had been too late, that the cure hadn't worked fast enough, that he had failed and he was going to die...until Edward had suddenly awoke.

The joy and relief that had filled him in that moment had been so overpowering, so potent, that he hadn't known wheather to cry on the spot or hug Hyde and never let him go.

In the present, Henry quietly smiled at the memory.

But just like the other times his mind had wandered that day, the smile was fleeting and he remembered how sad Edward had looked when all he had given him was silence.

He could still hear Edward's confession being repeated in his mind.

 _'It's you! I love you, Henry!'_ _ _'It's you! I love you, Henry!'__ _ _ _'It's you! I love you, Henry!'___

A deep frown stretched his lips and his gaze dropped back to his desk; his heart sinking and a pained lump filling his throat. If only the situation hadn't been so cruel...

Unfortunately, Hyde wasn't fairing any better, for his own mind was just as attached to his grand moment of stupidity as Henry was. He kept asking himself the same question. How could he have allowed the delirium to expose a secret he had been holding deep within his chained up heart to Henry in the worst bloody way possible?!

Even with his eyes closed he could still see his face, see how shocked Henry had been.

But it was too late now. The cat was out of the bag. He had fallen head over fucking heels for Henry.

He was so kind, so intelligent, even reminding him of beautiful red roses and making him think of other mushy things one thinks of when they think about the one they love! Even worse, his heart always reacted in the most ridiculous ways! Doing flips, twirls and even fucking fluttering!

But then he would think: **_'I could never truly have him, could I?'_**

And all of those happy thoughts would shatter and morph into chains around his heart.

He was so stupid for ever thinking that Henry would ever feel a shred of love for him; a monster, a mistake, an abomination against humanity!

 **"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..."**

His eyes shot open and flames engulfed his ethereal form, and with a vicious roar, he dissapeared from the cabinets in a rage filled explosion; screaming, cursing and destroying anything that he could conjure up. The violent outburst instantly snapped Henry out of his thoughts and out of his chair. He stared up at the glowing cabinet, his ears filled by the destruction of unseen objects and the heartbreaking shouts that escaped Hyde.

But Henry said nothing. He didn't need to get an answer that he already had.

Instead he waited and listened, frowning. Eventually, all Henry could hear was exhausted pants and heavy breaths coming from the cabinet. And after he had finally gathered up all the courage he could in that moment, he took a deep breath and finally spoke up.

"Edward." He softly said, concerned.

No response came for a few minutes.

And then suddenly, a pair of pale blue hands and a mess mop of light blonde hair slowly appeared from the right side of the cabinet, before green eyes finally looked at Henry; silent and curious.

Henry couldn't help but smile at the sight, his eyes sparkling like little rubies upon his face.

"Don't worry, Edward. You're not in trouble for possibly waking the dead of London's cemetaries." He cooed, making Edward laugh. It was a small laugh, but a laugh none the less.

Henry then turned and walked over to the couch; sitting down upon the left side and smiling a soft and genuine smile. He gently patted the space beside him. But instead of joining him right away, Edward cautiously popped his head out of the cabinet and stared at Henry.

After another minute had passed, Hyde finally floated over and sat down on the couch.

But alas, he couldn't bring himself to sit close to Henry. Instead, Edward silently sat as far as possible away from him upon the couch, his head hung low as he played with his fingers.

Silence fell over them and neither made another move as unspoken words hovered above their heads.

But would either of them choose to leap into the other's arms and speak the unspoken words?

Minutes, maybe even hours, passed and still neither of them had made a move. The silence was so thick, it was as if a fog had suddenly snook its way inside Henry's office and wrapped itself around the two of them, keeping them in place and apart from each other.

But then suddenly...finally...something happened.

A sudden groan of irritation filled the room and Hyde turned his head, glaring at Henry. The silence was driving him up the bloody wall! And within seconds, Henry was pinned to the couch by a fiery form as dark wet emerald eyes glared down at him, the couch squeaking beneath Henry's body.

He stared up at Edward; eyes wide with shock and form shaking with fear. What was he going to do to him?

"E-Edward what are you-"

 **"Just get it over with dammit! I know...I know you don't feel the same, so just cut the shit and reject me already! Stop trying to act so fucking sweet! Do it in whatever way you want, because guess what? It won't fucking matter what way you do it, the outcome will be the same!"** Hyde snapped; grip tight around Henry's wrists and eyes boring into his face.

But Edward's voice, no matter how loud he shouted, was shaking. And his eyes, no matter how much he narrowed them, were overflowing with tears which streamed down like rivers and visibly decorated Henry's cheeks, while his lower lip wobbled and quivered as he spoke.

Henry was lost for words and he looked away, unable to look Hyde in the eyes.

Once again, Hyde waited for the inevitable rejection. Sobs and cries were ready to pour out of his throat if he opened his mouth a second time, yet he gritted his teeth to keep them at bay.

But eventually, a frown came to Henry's lips and he slowly turned his head to meet Hyde's gaze again. However, his eyes were filled guilt. Henry desperately wished he could have used his arms to embrace Edward in that moment.

"You've got it all wrong, Edward. I'm sorry that you think that and i'm so sorry for not giving you a proper answer when you needed it most. But right now i'll happily give you an answer." Henry softly retorted.

The grip around Henry's restrained wrists slowly lessened.

Hyde's expression slowly morphed from frustration and heartache to surprise and even hope.

And as they stared at each other; the frustrated flames extinguished and his form slowly beginning to glow its ethereal warmth again, a single shaking sob left Edward's mouth.

And then another sob.

And another sob.

And then another.

And another.

Tears overflowed and rained down upon Henry's face; warm and unending, while he quickly wrapped his arms around Edward's body, pulling him close as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Henry could feel the left shoulder of his overshirt growing wet with mucus and tears.

He then turned his head and gently pressed his soft lips to Edward's ear.

"I love you too, Edward." He lovingly cooed.

And with those words spoken, Henry began to gently caress his remaining hand up and down Edward's back, while his shorter form trembled upon him, tears of joy and mucus seeping through Henry's overshirt and staining his white shirt, the fabric sticking to his shoulder as they laid there together.

 **"Thank you! Oh thank you! Thank you, Henry!"** Edward happily exclaimed, his words muffled by Henry's shoulder, while his heart fluttered freely like an uncaged butterfly in his chest.

For ten long and wonderful minutes they laid there, Henry caressing Edward's trembling back and running his fingers through his messy hair, while at the same time, Edward continued to cry tears of joy and allowed words of love to spill into Henry's shoulder. They didn't want to pull away from one another. Just a little longer like that was all they desired in that moment.

But eventually, Edward's crying and sobbing quietened and then finished. And once he had calmed down, Henry slowly moved his hands around and underneath his body, before gently pressing his palms against Edward's chest.

Edward hummed and rose up slightly, grabbing the arm of the couch as he stared down at Henry with a smile upon his tear stained face. Henry smiled back, while his hands gently cupped Edward's cheeks, his thumbs wiping away the stray tears that fell from his eyes.

Their gazes slowly lowered to each other's lips.

Their hearts began to race and pound inside their chests.

Their gazes then rose back up to each other's eyes.

 **"Are you sure about this, Henry? Are you really sure you want to do this?"** Edward whispered.

There wasn't a single doubt in his mind.

But instead of speaking, Henry gently pulled Edward down into a kiss. It was soft and slow, his eyes fluttering closed as his fingers found their way into Edward's messy hair.

Edward's lips stilled against Henry's own; eyes wide and mind blank.

It felt different from the many heated and sloppy kisses he had shared with his numerous flings...but in a good way.

And eventually, Edward's eyes fluttered closed and he finally kissed Henry back; lips connecting and disconnecting upon the couch. His fingers soon found their way into Henry's soft and short brown. Edward could feel his entire form glowing a warm and soft shade of pink, illuminating the couch as they kissed without a care in the world.

But neither of them wanted to go any further than that wonderful kiss just yet, for both men; two halves of a whole and neither good nor evil, knew that that was the beginning of something new, something crazy...and something beautiful.

* * *

The End

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed part three and the fic as a whole. I apologise for taking so long to get this part uploaded, college has been getting in the way and i've been working on small plot bunnies that I wanted to play around with first before returning to this.

But anyway, don't forget to leave comments and feedback in the comment section down below, before you go and I hope to see you all again when I upload the next big fic!

BYE! BYE!


End file.
